costumequestfandomcom-20200223-history
Grubbins on Ice
Grubbins on Ice is DLC for Costume Quest. For Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, Grubbins on Ice is available only as a separate paid download and requires the base game to access. On iOS and Android, it is available as a free in-app download for Costume Quest, and On Windows, Mac, and Linux, the DLC comes bundled with the base game as a single download at no additional cost. Description Continue the Costume Quest adventure by exploring the monster world, Repugia. Face new enemies while collecting additional quests, costumes, battle stamps, and creepy treat cards. Help the monsters overthrow Araxia to bring peace back to Repugia! Unlock now! Plot The quest starts with Everett and Lucy walking outside in the middle of winter. Lucy is looking for evidence that Repugia is real, but Everett wants her to come to his house, signaling a crush. Lucy suddenly spots a speaker from one of the monster gates and goes over to yell at it, and is sucked into a portal. Everett soon returns, this time dressed in his knight costume, with Wren and Reynold close behind as a robot and space warrior, respectively. Reynold tells Wren and Everett to look as he runs into the park towards the portal, before stopping to get a quarter. The twins proceed to argue who goes through first, which initiates the game tradition of picking Wren or Reynold. When they go through the portal, Lucy, a crestwailer named Araxia, and two Repugiarches are standing there. Araxia dresses Lucy as candy corn and takes her straight to the candy cage. After battling the Repugiarches, the player falls off the cliff and lands on some trowbog rebels, whom the player joins. After joining the revolution, the player must go to every house in the Grubbin section, knock on the door, say: " Viva Repugia!", and earn candy. From there, the player goes on various quests to receive new costumes and revolutionize at every crestwailer house and go through to the Repugiarch (and Araxia) zone. Once this is completed, four Repugians will try and open the monster gate successfully. From the gate, the player encounters a crestwailer and a trowbog running out followed by a grubbin yelling about "big bones". Everett charges in and Big Bones is there eating something, with Lucy is next to be eaten. The player enters a boss battle with Araxia and Big Bones. After defeating Araxia and Big Bones, Lucy comes over and says she managed to get scientific evidence from the remains of Big Bones, and all four back through the portal before it closes on them. However, instead of sending them back home, the portal drops them off in an empty space filled with other portals. Gameplay Being DLC, the core mechanics of the game do not change. However, the player is given access to all costumes they should have unlocked during their playthrough of the base game, and the characters are placed at level 10, which was the maximum level you could be in the base game. Additionally, there are new Battle Stamps and Costumes to be collected, which will aid the player on their journey. Exclusive costumes *'Pirate:' Go into the secret cave and get the costume pattern. Head into the Grubbin zone. Look for grubbins in the revolution uniform and talk to them. Use the robot costume to go over the ramps. Two will be right beside each other, while the third is on the other side of town. The newspaper is in a coffin and the eye patch and hook are given by the rebels. *'Eyeball:' At the beginning of the bridge, there is a white fence. If the player moves along that fence there is an opening leading to where the fence ends and curves down, succeeded by a path to catwalks. After moving across the catwalks, a cave entrance will appear. Inside the third entrance is wire mesh. Finding the other pieces will grant the player the eyeball costume. *'Yeti:' Go into the yeti cave and talk to the Crestwailer. Category:DLC Category:Quests